


He wears short skirts, I wear polo shirts

by vernsbf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Mild Humiliation, NSFW, Praise, Semi Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, attempted throat fucking, cheerleader jeonghan, cock degradation, ew i hated writing it but like its jeonghan so i couldnt not, idk what else to tag just read it, mentions of yoshi, powerbottom jeonghan, vernon hoshi and wonwoo are just thrown in at the end, virgin joshua, what a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernsbf/pseuds/vernsbf
Summary: Jeonghan wears the female cheer uniform, and it drives Joshua INSANE. He doesn't even begin to think he has a chance until Jeonghan corners him in a public bathroom and.... well, you can imagine where it goes from there.OR Joshua is an innocent virgin and Jeonghan wants to destroy him.





	He wears short skirts, I wear polo shirts

**Author's Note:**

> ok a few important words before you read this  
1\. they have unsafe sex, which is all fun in fiction but seriously dont... fuck a stranger in a bathroom without protection ok stay safe  
2\. they dont use lube which you ABSOLUTELY SHOULD stay safe  
3\. i dont like writing really kink heavy kinda stuff when one or both of the participants are virgins, u should really communicate what you are and arent ok with before you put it into practice with a partner ok i'll stop preaching enjoy the fic

It wasn’t that Joshua was confused about his sexuality, he had just never given it much thought. Sure, he’d have little crushes here and there, but nothing he got super hung up on. That is, until he met Jeonghan.

The word ‘met’ is being used very loosely, like, _ very _ loosely. Joshua doubts Jeonghan has ever even looked at him, or even taken note of his existence at all. He was perfectly content with that, though. Jeonghan’s personality was what some people would call, well, _ intense. _

He was, after all, the only male cheerleader in the school, and on top of that had somehow managed to be head cheerleader every year besides this one. (Even that was only because the squad doesn’t allow seniors to be head cheerleader, so that newer members have a fair shot.) 

In most high schools, Jeonghan would be a spectacle, a laughing stock, if you will, but no one in their right mind would even consider trying to put Jeonghan down. He was confident and beautiful. On the days of football games, a lot of cheerleaders would wear their uniforms the whole day at school (odd flex??) and Jeonghan _ always _ wore the female uniform. It drove Joshua insane. His long brown hair pulled up so perfectly in a high ponytail, a large bow tied above it, as if saying he was a delicious present to open up on Christmas morning; his curved waist so perfectly showcased by the tight, sleeveless shirt and his ass squeezed delicately by the ever so tiny skirt that was so short it could barely even cling to his thighs. It was so hypnotizing to see his long, smooth legs…… Joshua had trouble keeping it together. 

He honestly never even thought about a way to get closer to Jeonghan, until his yearbook class decided to do a cheer/football spread. Joshua had never volunteered to take photos so fast in his life. He regretted volunteering every single day that week, the anxiety bubbling in his stomach every time he saw or even thought about Jeonghan. It wasn’t until the day of the game that he finally realized he was a little bit excited. 

Joshua shifted his weight back and forth. He was snapping photos here and there, but he was _ on the field, _ you know, _ only like 6 feet away from Jeonghan. _ He tried to focus on documenting perfect moments for the yearbook, but ended up mostly documenting Jeonghan's perfect legs instead. His yearbook class polo was starting to almost choke him, the top button was barely touching his neck, but his anxiety was bubbling through his skin. He was calming down enough to focus again when Jeonghan looked _ right at him. _ Joshua quickly looked down at his camera and shook gently. Jeonghan looked at him. _ Jeonghan looked at him. _

He shook his head and took a breath, turning and speed walking toward the bathrooms at the edge of the stadium. Thankfully, nobody ever uses these bathrooms, so Joshua had a place to be alone. For a minute. He needed to calm down. Anxiety was bubbling through his veins, he felt his stomach churning and his hands shaking. _ ‘Calm down, Joshua. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.’ _ He was still breathing heavy in front of a mirror when the door gently pushed open. He jumped and turned to see Jeonghan, in full cheerleader attire, closing the door behind him. 

“I was just leaving,” Joshua mumbled, looking down at the floor and trying to walk past Jeonghan. The cheerleader huffed and put his hands on his hips. He stayed firmly standing in front of the door, looking Joshua dead in the eyes. He pointed to the sink. 

“You forgot your camera.” His voice was sweet, silky, a little deeper than Joshua thought. It made his skin break out into goosebumps. He breathed out a quiet _ oh _and walked back to the sink to pick up his camera. He turned back around, only to be startled backward by a Much Too Close Jeonghan, who was inspecting him from head to shoulders. He cracked a small smile. 

“What?” Joshua asked, quiet, pathetic, weak. Jeonghan's smile grew. He reached out and tugged on Joshua’s collar, leaning forward as Joshua leaned farther back. 

“Didn't anyone tell you not to button a polo all the way? It's ugly.” Jeonghan's words flowed out of his mouth like butter, sliding across Joshua’s skin and seeping into his core. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and popped a button open. He slid his other hand up, dragging tantalizingly slow against his torso, to finally place his palm firmly on Joshua's chest. He unbuttoned the second button as well, and inched his way closer and closer until Joshua was practically sitting on the sink, and Jeonghan was pressed up against him. The athlete’s hips pinned his own against the counter, deliciously close. He slid his hands down to the hem of Joshua’s shirt, letting his fingers slip underneath to caress and fondle the warm skin on Joshua's sides. Joshua let out a shaky breath, refusing to meet Jeonghan's gaze. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying his hardest not to melt into Jeonghan's touch. “Is this a joke? A prank? Did your cheerleader friends dare you to seduce the yearbook nerd?” He managed to get out with a shockingly steady voice. Jeonghan pulled his hands away. Joshua wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

“Don't you like me? I've been watching you all week, you always look at me like I'm something to eat. Maybe I wanted to give you a taste.” He looked Joshua up and down, shrugged, and turned to leave. “I guess I misread the situation. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He sounded almost hurt. Fuck. Joshua fucked up. 

“But I do like you!” Joshua blurted out before he could stop himself. In an instant, it was as if Jeonghan never turned away. His warm hands were touching Joshua's sides so gently, and his perfectly soft lips found their way to the side of Joshua's neck. 

“Do you mind if I keep kissing you?” Jeonghan mumbled into his neck, pressing their hips together again. Joshua let out another shaky sigh. This is everything he's fantasized about for three years. Hell yeah he can keep kissing him. 

“Please don't stop,” Joshua breathed, rather than whispered, as Jeonghan's tongue slid between his lips every so often while he mouthed against Joshua's neck. It was taking an immense amount of willpower already to not let a whine escape his throat and enter Jeonghan's ears. He needed to stop. “Can I please kiss you?” it came out as more of a plea than a request, but Jeonghan complied. 

Kissing Jeonghan is nothing like Joshua expected. Kissing anyone is nothing like Joshua expected. He's never kissed a boy, or a girl, or anyone for that matter. Somehow, though, he fell into it naturally, tasting Jeonghan's strawberry chapstick and humming as he sucked his lip into his mouth. He finally allowed himself to reach out and touch Jeonghan, his hands easily resting on his perfect waist. Jeonghan's hands both worked their way up to Joshua's head, one lacing into his hair and the other resting on his jaw. He wanted to kiss Jeonghan forever. He was so soft and warm and _ delicious _. Joshua must have been the one to hungrily deepen the kiss, because before he knew it, Jeonghan was fighting him for dominance, even though Joshua had no means of fighting back. He fell into a casual submission quite easily, since he had no idea what was going on anyway, and let Jeonghan continue to push him up against the sink until he was grabbing at Joshua's thighs and hoisting him onto the counter without breaking away from the kiss once.

“You're strong,” Joshua gasped, catching his breath. Jeonghan gestured to his uniform. Lifting people is kinda his thing, isn't it? “Oh.”

“Fuck you're cute,” was all Jeonghan said before pulling Joshua into another kiss, tugging at his hair harshly. Joshua didn't know that someone pulling your hair could send sparks of electricity all across your skin. He also didn't know that he'd let out a quiet moan. Jeonghan smiled against Joshua's lips and tugged again, a little harder, and smiled again when Joshua broke away to let out a louder one. Joshua was really embarrassed by this. 

“I'm sorry,” He started to apologize, but Jeonghan hushed him and kissed his way back down to his neck. When his hand groped a little too low, he pulled away. “Um, Jeonghan. Should we be doing this? We both have stuff to do, at the game….” Joshua's nerves forced him to say. Jeonghan pulled off of his neck and smiled at him. 

“The girls are covering for me. You can always take pretty pictures at another game.” Jeonghan rubbed Joshua's thighs. “Are you a virgin? We don't have to do anything you don't want to, even if you aren't one.” 

“You're really asking if you can take my virginity in a public bathroom at a high school football game?” This was overwhelming, to say the least. Joshua had been thirsting over Jeonghan for so long, and on the off chance that this isn't genuine, he's gonna take what he can get. “Um… maybe not _ actual, like…. sex…. _ but we can mess around?” Jeonghan laughed a little bit.

“Mess around? What are you thinking, Hong?” He spoke lowly into Joshua’s ear, biting at his earlobe gently. Joshua shivered, stuttering out nonsense. This earned him a soft laugh and a quick kiss. “Don’t worry, just tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable.” Joshua nodded and tensed when he felt a hand pressing against his crotch. The tension melted away instantly when one of Jeonghan’s beautiful hands started massaging him through his pants, rubbing and pulling just right, and Joshua was a mess. His hand slid up to the button on his waistline, teasing at it with his fingers. 

“Is this okay?” Jeonghan asked, halting his fingers and tilting Joshua’s head to force eye contact. Joshua nodded, and the fingers on his chin gripped firmer. “Words.”

“Yes,” It came out as a whisper. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, still not moving. “_ Yes _.” Joshua whined out, already feeling himself straining against his pants. Jeonghan smiled and popped the button open.

“What a good boy…” He mumbled, dragging the zipper down. Joshua shivered and stared at Jeonghan, the words sinking into his skin and sliding through his veins while he watched his pants be tugged down just enough to expose his horribly embarrassing boxers. “Is that..?”

“Yoshi.” Joshua groaned in humiliation. Why did he choose today of all days to wear one of the stupid Super Mario boxers he got for his birthday? 

“That’s… oddly cute.” Jeonghan gazed at them thoughtfully. He shrugged and leaned back in for a kiss, distracting the boy in front of him while he slid the boxers down as well. Joshua gasped into his mouth when he felt his cold fingertips trace teasingly along the length of his newly exposed cock. The fingers then slowly wrapped around his shaft, sending a sharp chill through his body. Jeonghan pumped his hand up and down a few times, pulling soft whines out of the other’s throat. 

“Your hands are cold.” Joshua whispered against Jeonghan’s cheek. He pulled away and grinned evilly, his hand pulling away with him.

“Are they?” He asked, no, _ challenged _. “I have something warmer, if that bothers you so much.” He kissed down Joshua’s face, his neck, his shirt, and licked across his exposed lower stomach. “You’ve never done this before, right?” He asked. Joshua was frozen.

“N-no… never.” He choked out, watching Jeonghan with wide eyes. “You can, though. Do this.” He sounded nervous, because he was nervous. He was so fucking nervous. Jeonghan was practically beaming.

“Good.” was all he said before he wrapped a hand around Joshua’s length once more, pulling the tip into his mouth and circling his tongue around it hungrily. Joshua’s hips bucked forward, chasing the warmth without conscious control, and he gasped out a few swears. Jeonghan’s lips slid so so sweetly down until his nose could have rested against his stomach. Joshua wasn’t big, but he was still impressed. He didn’t have time to be impressed, though, because then Jeonghan was pulling back up, letting his tongue drag along the base of his dick and Joshua was _ whimpering _. His mind was clouding over, he felt so good, so good already. It was so much better than his hand, so much better than the pillow he shamefully rubs himself against, mind blowingly good.

“Oh my god… oh m- oh my _ god.” _he whined out, his hips tilting forward, still following Jeonghan’s delicious mouth. He reached forward and brushed Jeonghan’s bangs out of his face, making eye contact. Jeonghan pulled off, letting his tongue linger on the tip for a moment before licking it back into his mouth.

“You should see yourself, you’re such a mess already. So easy to ruin.” He murmured confidently. “Go on, look.” He gestured to the mirror behind him on the counter. Joshua didn’t know why, but he felt himself turning to look. His face was flushed, his eyes were hooded and cloudy, he really did look like a mess. He watched himself go red, turning away quickly. He’d never seen himself, or anyone else, look like this before. 

“Oh…” He whispered, avoiding Jeonghan’s eyes. He felt the embarrassment tickling his ears, flushing across his chest, he wanted to curl up and hide.

“God… I honestly want to ride you right here in this bathroom.” Jeonghan murmured against his skin, pressing kisses up and down his cock. “But we should save that for next time, shouldn’t we?” _ Next time??? _

“No!” Joshua almost shouted. “I mean… you can. You should. I… I would like it if... “ He took a breath. “I want you to.” Jeonghan looked up at him, shocked.

“You want me to what?” He tilted his head, cocky once again. Joshua almost groaned with frustration. 

“Ride me, Jeonghan, _ please _.” He all but begged. Jeonghan smirked, rising from Joshua’s crotch. 

“I mean, I guess I _ could, _” he licked his lips, looking his prey up and down. “I probably wouldn’t even need much prep with a cute little cock like that.” Joshua squeezed his thighs together in embarrassment, his dick betraying him with an interested twitch. Which Jeonghan took note of. He traced his fingers along Joshua’s bottom lip, prodding lightly. “Open.”

Joshua let his jaw fall open, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly. Jeonghan’s fingers slid in, rolling around on his tongue. He soon realized this was the hand Jeonghan had on his dick moments ago and groaned, sucking them into his mouth, searching for even the slightest taste of himself. Jeonghan’s mouth fell open while he watched, and Joshua noticed the bulge growing under his skirt. He swallowed around Jeonghan’s fingers, thankful he hadn’t been asked to take whatever hid beneath his uniform inside him. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet. He finally pulled his fingers back, much to Joshua’s distaste (he even whined in protest), and slid his hand down under the back of his skirt, working himself open. 

“Fuck, Joshua.” He groaned and hungrily stole another kiss, harder, needier, teeth clashing and catching at his lips. He licked his tongue into Joshua’s mouth, just barely sliding across his own tongue, before licking against his teeth. They stayed this way for a while, lost in it, so hungry, desperate, their tongues starting to twist and lick and explore each other’s mouths while Jeonghan opened himself up. He seemed to get impatient rather quickly, tugging down his panties-oh _ god, _ his _ panties _-and pulling himself onto the counter, his knees bracing his weight on either side of Joshua’s thighs. He rested his hand on the mirror behind them, the small counter space pushing them so deliciously close together, and spit in his other hand, bringing it down to stroke Joshua’s cock beneath him. 

“You’re sure about this?” He breathed against Joshua’s lips, searching his eyes for any sign of discomfort. Joshua nodded desperately, sliding his hands to rest on Jeonghan’s perfect waist. Jeonghan squeezed his dick as a warning, forcing a yelp out of his throat. “Words.”

“I’m sure, I’m sure! Please Jeonghan jus-” he cried out, cut off with his own moan, caused by the warmest, wettest, most delicious fucking feeling he’s ever felt on his dick in his life. Jeonghan sank down quickly, his ass resting against the little amount of skin that was exposed above Joshua’s hastily pulled down pants. Jeonghan hummed happily, throwing his head back a little and letting his eyes fall shut. 

“I was right, such a little cock barely even fills me up.” He peeked down at Joshua through his eyelashes, clenching his ass for emphasis. The poor thing just moaned weakly and clutched desperately at Jeonghan’s skirt, bunching the fabric up in his fingers. “I better go slow, huh? Poor baby can barely even handle this, I wouldn’t want to overwork you.” He rolled his hips and pulled Joshua into a quick kiss before setting a slow rhythm. Joshua writhed underneath him, trying his best to sit still. Eventually he leaned his head back, not even realizing his back had been pushed against the mirror until now.

“It’s a good thing I’m the one in control,” Jeonghan breathed against his ear, sending chills across his skin. “Your dumb little cock is useless on its own, isn’t it? Probably can’t even think straight once you get inside something, so desperate you can’t even get someone else off.” The words went straight to his dick, which was happily throbbing inside Jeonghan. He nodded without realizing, chewing on his lip and screwing his eyebrows together with pleasure. “Words, Joshua.”

“Ye-yes, my…” he whined, squinting his eyes shut. “My cock is useless.” He whispered, shallowly thrusting up into Jeonghan, almost trying to prove otherwise. He gave up after a few thrusts, because Jeonghan countered the act by picking the pace up spontaneously, slamming himself down over and over. He tilted his head back and flipped up his skirt, stroking himself in time with the rhythm. Joshua looked down at this and just… wow. His cock was big, definitely bigger than Joshua’s, but not too thick. Just _ long _. Joshua swallowed nervously.

“Even with your useless cock, you feel so good inside me, Joshua. You’re doing so good.” He took a softer tone now, rubbing his nose against Joshua’s cheek. He shifted his hips in just a particular way that made Joshua cry out and cling to his back. 

“That.. do that again, Jeonghan please!” He gasped out, his vision clouding over. Jeonghan did it again. And again. And again. And Joshua was absolutely wrecked. He could feel it building deep in his stomach, his dick growing more and more sensitive. “Stop! Stop I’m g- I’m gonna-”  
  
“You can cum inside, Joshua. You deserve it.” Jeonghan whispered, sucking bruises into his neck and clenching around him, rolling his hips while he bit the soft skin and pulled it between his teeth. Just like that, Joshua broke. The feeling deep in his gut spilled over, exploding with a wave of _good_. He wailed as he filled Jeonghan up, trembling underneath him. He felt so good, better than he’d ever felt in his life, his dick still twitching inside the tight heat around it. He panted and gasped for breath, pushing at Jeonghan’s hips desperately, unable to take any more stimulation. Jeonghan pulled off and planted his feet back on the floor, swiping a finger in the cum dripping down his leg before bringing it to his lips and sucking it off with a satisfied grin. 

“Oh my god…” Joshua whispered, leaning his head back against the mirror and closing his eyes. He peeked through one eye at Jeonghan pulling his panties back up and then fixing his hair in the mirror, as if getting ready to leave. “Wait!” He tucked his cum soaked self back into his boxers and tugged his pants back up, hopping off the counter. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” Jeonghan asked with a confused smile. Joshua gestured to the obvious bulge in his skirt, chewing on his lip. “I can take care of it, don’t worry.” 

“No.” He tugged Jeonghan back to the counter and pushed him against it, kissing him gently, almost nervously, like he was unsure of what to do. Jeonghan was surprised by the sudden surge of confidence but he didn’t question it, kissing him back and grabbing at his ass for good measure. “Sit?” Joshua asked, pushing his hips against the counter. Jeonghan obliged, hopping up on the counter and spreading his legs open to hold Joshua there between his thighs. Joshua kissed him for a while, too long, procrastinating almost, before he slid his hand under Jeonghan’s skirt. He rubbed against his length softly, pulling away from the kiss and bending down to mouth at Jeonghan’s thighs.

“Shit, Hong.” He groaned, watching with hungry eyes. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” Joshua simply nodded, working his mouth up to the end of his skirt, sliding it up just enough to pull his underwear down, freeing the goddamn monster trapped inside. He had no idea how he was supposed to do this, so he just went for it. He took Jeonghan into his mouth quicker than he should have, gagging before he even had a chance to do anything. He pulled off and coughed, before diving back in, determined. 

“Woah woah, hey, slow down. It’s not as easy as it looks.” Jeonghan guided his head with his hand, slowly working him up and down his length. “Loosen your jaw. If you stay tense you’ll choke again. Take it slow, it’s okay.” He spoke softly, reassuring Joshua and easing his nerves. “Keep your lips around it, hollow out your cheeks like you’re sucking in a breath. You wanna create a vacuum, so try- _ oh fuck. _Just like that Joshua, fuck.” His hand slid into Joshua’s hair, and a groan rumbled deep in his chest, just encouraging Joshua more. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, occasionally running his tongue along the shaft, making Jeonghan shiver. Suddenly, he remembered something he saw in porn once, that he really wanted to try.

“Fuck my face.” He demanded, pulling off. Jeonghan looked at him like he grew horns, or something.

“Fuck your face?” He repeated back. Joshua nodded. “I’m not doing that. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please?” Joshua persisted. Jeonghan sighed, running his tongue against his teeth.

“Fine, but it’s really not what you think.” He gave in, sliding his dick between Joshua’s eager lips. He started slow, shallowly moving the head in and out, but Joshua smacked his thigh impatiently. Jesus fuck. “Relax your throat.” He instructed, grabbing a fistfull of Joshua’s hair and thrusting in deeper. He seemed to be taking it alright, so he kept doing that, steadily working in more of himself before snapping his hips forward experimentally. Joshua gagged around him with wide eyes and pulled off, desperately choking for air. 

“Okay, you were right, I’m sorry.” He wiped his mouth and coughed, swallowing down the itch in his throat before resuming what he had been doing before all of that. 

“You should have listened.” Jeonghan pinched his cheek playfully and rubbed his thumb against his skin, humming at the slow pleasure building in his stomach. He wrapped his own hand around the base and twisted it slowly while Joshua continued to suck whatever he could fit in his mouth. He kept this up for a while, until his hand was swatted away and replaced with _ both _ of Joshua’s, twisting them in opposite directions and leaving only the head in his mouth. He sucked and twisted, licking at Jeonghan’s slit, and the three sensations at once were almost overwhelming. 

“Joshua, stop.” Jeonghan groaned, clenching his muscles to hold back from spilling in his mouth. The boy just raised his eyebrows at him and twisted his hands faster, digging his tongue into the slit again. “I’m serious, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum.” This only motivated him further, sucking as much into his mouth as he could with his hands still wrapped around. Jeonghan hissed out a curse and bucked his hips forward unintentionally, thighs trembling slightly as his cum shot into Joshua’s mouth, sliding down his throat and dripping out the corners of his mouth. He tried his hardest to swallow as much as he could, pulling off the second Jeonghan was finished. 

“Yuck.” Joshua shuddered, licking his lips. Jeonghan just stared at him, eyes wide. “What?”

“No one’s ever let me do that before.” He whispered, stepping off the counter to pull Joshua into a kiss. He slid his hand into his pocket, grabbing Joshua’s phone. He turned the screen, wordlessly asking for the passcode. Joshua punched the numbers in, and Jeonghan snatched it away, typing quickly. “Text me.” He tucked it back into Joshua’s pocket and kissed his cheek. He bounced away on his heels, turning at the door to throw a cliche wink, and just like that, he was gone. Joshua collapsed against the counter and ran his hand through his hair, trying to process everything that just happened. He felt his phone buzz. 13 messages. Oh god, and they weren’t from Jeonghan. He hoped Jeonghan hadn’t seen them.

**vern:** **yall im at the game and i just saw joshua run to the bathroom is he ok**

**vern: oh my god one of the cheerleaders is following him**

**wonuwu: we're sitting right next to you**

**wonuwu: and that’s literally jeonghan**

**hoshi man: what the fuck?**

**hoshi man: like JEONGHAN jeonghan?**

**wonuwu: is there another jeonghan**

**hoshi man: there could be**

**vern: they’ve been in there a while**

**vern: u think they fuckin?**

**wonuwu: josh??? i doubt it**

**hoshi man: 10 bucks says they are**

**wonuwu: ok bet**

**josh: hoshi won 10 bucks**

**wonuwu: you’re kidding**

**vern: BRUH**

**hoshi man: did u use condoms**

“Oh shit.” Joshua said aloud, hitting his forehead. He didn’t even think about that. He grabbed his camera and pulled the strap over his neck, tapping on his phone as he walked back onto the field. Before he could even finish the text, Vernon hopped over the railing on the bleachers and grabbed his shoulders. 

“BRO…. Is that a hickey?” He asked, poking at Joshua’s neck. “THREE?” He practically yelled. Joshua smacked his hands away, embarrassed. 

“Button your shirt up, whore!” Hoshi called from above them. Vernon snickered and pulled himself back into the stands after a coach yelled at him. Joshua buttoned his shirt up nervously and finished typing his message to Jeonghan, who was nowhere to be found. He cringed a little at the contact name Jeonghan saved himself as, but didn’t really find it in himself to change it.

**josh: hey, we didn’t use condoms, is that gonna be like, a problem?**

**hannie <3: are you calling me a slut?** ****

Joshua panicked and frantically tried to think of a response, typing and retyping, torn between apologizing and trying to justify the question.

**hannie <3: im kidding. i havent hooked up with anyone in forever so u should be fine. i think we’d both notice if i had some crazy shit going on down there.**

**josh: haha yeah**

**hannie <3: im in the parking lot. wanna come to mine?**

Joshua shot a nervous glance to his friends in the stands. He held up his hands, wordlessly asking if he should go, as if they would know. Hoshi grabbed his phone and skimmed the texts, failing to hold back a piercingly loud laugh. 

“Dude, just go!” Vernon yelled over his shoulder, Wonwoo smacking him and whispering something Joshua couldn’t hear. He nodded to himself and ran out of the fence behind the bleachers, typing on his phone while he did (not recommended, don’t drop your phone).

**josh: hell yeah**

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry joshua
> 
> twitter: @vernsbf


End file.
